Currently available portable media devices may provide limited ways by which users can interact with the devices. For example, currently available portable media devices may show images on its display in only one orientation with respect to the housing of the media device. When a user places the portable media device in a non-standard orientation, the user may have to angle his head in order to properly view the displayed images. Furthermore, when the media device is playing a media file, the media device may not permit the user to adjust parameters associated with the media file. In order to adjust any of the parameters of the media file, the media device may require the user first to stop playback of the media file.